Something missing
by Roll Call
Summary: In the morning after a party celebrating the end of school and the beginning of summer break. Marco has trouble dealing with certain feelings that he seems to have developed. But he has no idea why he feels this way. From what he can remember last night was perfect, but it feels like something was missing from his life, and yet he can't figure out what it is. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Something Missing**

 **Authors Note**

Hey guys, the names **Roll Call** , this is my first fanfic so yeahhhh. Well, all I can say is **Bring on the critiques!** Don't be shy people, that's how I learn. I plan to make this story into a multi-chapter one in lieu of season three. I don't know exactly how long this story will be, but it'll be enough for me to get the story done. So without further ado enjoy the story.

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Vs. The Forces of Evil, the owner would be the actual creators of the show itself.**

* * *

There was something missing this morning but, a certain Brown eyed Latin American teenager couldn't put his finger on it. Everything from the time he woke up that morning to the time he sat with his mom and dad for breakfast burritos, he just couldn't put his finger on it. The boy was obviously thinking really hard about this, as his parents had noticed.

"Are you ok Marco? You seem to be quite buried in your thoughts this morning." Marco's mother had said.

"Oh leave the boy alone my sweet; Marco is just tired from having too much fun last night with all his friends, isn't that right Mijo?" his father had said in his explanation of Marco's behavior

Well that certainly was a part of the problem that Marco had that morning. Last night his family had thrown a party to celebrate the start of summer vacation. According to Marco's memory everything had gone exceeding well and dare he say perfect. After all he got to party with his friends, and best of all got to hang out with his, (finally got the courage to confess to albeit shady details of how that happened) girlfriend Jackie Lyn Thomas. But for some reason ever since that morning when he got up from bed, he had felt something was off. About last night but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Yeah I'm all right, like dad said I'm just a little tired is all" Marco had replied half said to his parents and the other half to himself.

"You see our little man is just tired" His dad remarked.

"Well ok then, if you are feeling tired, maybe you should stay home today, instead of going to the school today sweetie." His mom said worriedly looking at Marco to see if he was sick.

Although school had closed for the summer, Marco had signed up for some community service hours to be a summer counselor for middle schoolers coming to the summer camp that the school was hosting. Normally Marco wouldn't have volunteered for such an assignment since it would be basically wasting his summer vacation away on such a stress inducing activity, as watching over a bunch of middle schoolers. But when the principal had asked Marco to do the job due to his "safe kid" reputation he was about to flat out refuse the man, but before he could his girlfriend; (since that night at the dance a few weeks ago, he still wasn't sure how he actually asked her out, he reasoned it was just his nerves making his memories foggy), Jackie had said she would be willing to help out, after all she had explained she decided to earn a few community service hours for college applications. So Marco decided to agree to hang out with his girlfriend for the summer.

"No, No its ok mom really I'm sure my fatigue will go away soon enough" Marco had replied, not wanting to miss a single opportunity to hang out with Jackie, this summer.

"Well ok than sweetie, just don't overdo it ok, and if you are still tired just give mommy a call to pick you up ok?" His mom had said.

"Moooom, I'm not a kid anymore geeeez…." Marco complained while rolling his eyes.

"Now Marco mind your mother." His father said sternly

"*Sigh*, yes mom I'll give you a call" Marco said exasperated.

"That's a good boy" His father replied.

As the Diaz family finished their breakfast and while Marco headed upstairs he still couldn't get rid of the feeling something was wrong, like something or ….. Someone was missing. As he finally reached the top of the upstairs he passed a the empty room to the left usually reserved for the Diaz families impromptu foreign exchange students to stay. The last person was Gustav from Scandinavia who came around a few months ago. But weirdly enough even though the room had been vacant for months, Marco opened the door to the room as if it was almost natural to do so. And was about to say a name, but nothing about what he was about to say made sense, as he realized what he was doing a strong sense of melancholy came over him, he had no idea why he was feeling this way and it was frustrating him. He didn't feel this way before today and every time he thought of the events of last night's party and was trying to figure out, what was causing him to become so frustrated, confused, sad, and … angry all at the same time. As he surveyed the room he had a feeling that this room was supposed to look different than it does, something more colorful, more spacious, and ….. more magical? But instead all he saw was just a generic guest room with a single bed, a desk with a mirror and a simple walk in closet, basically everything normal. As he finished his inspection of the space he wondered why he was even looking at the room like this, after all what did he really expect to find in here, he had been in this room a multitude of times and things hadn't changed at all. But then again he wondered why he was feeling what he did.

"Darn it why am I feeling this way, and why did I come in here, no one's been in here since Gustav came by last. *Sigh* I need to get out of here and clear my head." Marco said as he leaned against the door frame messaging his temples with his hands.

But as Marco began to close the door a sudden thud sounded from the room. Marco was startled, he quickly reopened the door to listen for the sound again, but after another second of silence he dismissed the it as his imagination, and began to exit from the room again. But then the same thumping came again much louder this time, and Marco quickly re-entered the room searching for the sound quite confident that it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him, as he walked to the middle of the room listening, the thumping sound came again, this time in the direction of the closet, now the sound came more frequently from the direction of the closet, and as Marco drew closer to the closet a wave of nausea came over him, his vision becoming more cloudy, and every ounce of his instincts trained in the art of safety told him to run and never step foot in this room ever again. But nevertheless he couldn't stop, as the thumping became louder and louder, he reached for the doorknob, and began to twist the knob which would reveal what was behind the door.

"MARCO!" A voice called from behind him

He whipped his head to see who yelled out his name, he saw standing there was a figure he hadn't seen since last night, the person (that quite frankly sounded completely hysterical) was. Jackie Lyn Thomas, his longtime crush and recent girlfriend

" Ahhhhh! Jackie? … What … um what are you doing here" Stammered Marco, as he jumped away from the closet quite surprised at her sudden appearance. "And why did you yell my name like that?"

"Sorry Marco but I called your name like, a few times; it was like you didn't hear me." Replied Jackie in her west coast Skater girl kind of voice. "Your parents let me up since after all we do have a bunch of kids we promised to look after for summer at the school today." Jackie stated. While looking at the reaction Marco just made at her announcement; "I'm sorry Marco did I scare you" Jackie asked rather coyly.

"What? Me? Scared? pshhh …. As if, I was just ummm….. I was ummm… doing jumping excersises is all " Marco said rather coolly trying to save some face from the little jump scared he suffered when she yelled out his name. "Besides bad boys don't get scared" he said in a rather high pitch-wannabe tough guy voice, which made him cough at the end.

The attempt Marco made to sound tough got a rather strong laugh from Jackie.

"Well tough guy, now that your warmed up, you wanna get going to school before the kids show up? Jackie asked.

"Huh? School? " Marco asked still trying to recover from the sudden squeak in his tough guy voice.

"Yeah, you know the summer counselor job we took for community service hours? Or did you forget?" Jackie asked in a rather amused tone.

"No, No, I didn't forget." Marco replied finally remembering why he got up this morning. "I just have to go to my room to finish getting ready is all.

"This isn't your room?" Jackie asked

"No it's not." Replied Marco

"Well what were you doing in here than, you know besides working out" Jackie quipped. "Now that I take a look at it, it does seem to be pretty empty to be your room." Commented Jackie as she took a quick survey of the room.

Having never seen Marco's room Jackie wouldn't know if this was or was not his room, Marco thought.

"Yeah this isn't my room; this room is usually for all the foreign exchange students that come through my house stay." Marco replied trying to change the subject.

"That's really cool, so you guys must get a lot of students that come through to have an extra room like this huh?" Jackie asked

" Hmmmmmm well it's more of a on and off kind of thing, but yeah quite a few people have come through, I mean did you see all those pictures of kids that were on the wall in the living room" said Marco

"Ha, Ha I was meaning to ask what those picture were about since last night, I was thinking they were all your relatives." Laughed Jackie "so who was the last person who stayed in this room?" Jackie asked

"Oh that would be a kid from Scandinavia, his name was Gustav. And man that guy was great he made the best meatballs." Said Marco in a rather nostalgic manner.

But suddenly Marco felt a twinge of lingering doubt that Gustav was actually not the last person to sleep in this room. He fell into a rather deep thought process to see if his memory was right, Jackie had seen macro's expression of doubt towards the question of whether or not the boy from Scandinavia was the last person to stay here.

"Sooo…. Anyway you didn't answer my question, what were you doing in here anyway if this isn't your room?" Jackie asked so the subject could change.

"Hm? Oh nothing really I thought I heard a sound coming from the closet so I decided to check it out."

"Really I don't hear a thing?" Jackie said tilting her ear to see if she could hear the noise as well.

"Yeah you're right I don't hear it anymore"

The noise had stopped thumping ever since Jackie had called out his name.

"It was probably just your imagination; I mean you went to bed quite tired last night right after the party." Jackie reasoned

Marco thought of that as a possibility after all he did remembered being exhausted last night. But as he thought about last night yet again, a wave of nausea washed over him causing him to hold his head in his head.

"You ok?" Jackie asked concerned at his reaction.

"I'm good, it's …. It's nothing"

"You sure? Are you sick?" Jackie asked again stepping up to Marco to check if he was feeling sick

"No, No it's probably a non-alcoholic type hangover is all." Marco said trying to shake it off.

"Well ok, just take it easy than." Jackie kissing Marco's cheek. "Are you sure you're up for today?"

"Yeah, I'm good after all we did promise to be there to help at the summer camp right?" Marco said shaking off the uncertainty about his feelings about the room and last night.

"speaking of which we should probably go we don't want to be late right, besides it was probably just a mouse or something, and it's probably gone since it's not making any more noise" Jackie said with a smile pulling Marco towards the door.

"Yeah you're probably right, just give me a moment to get my stuff my room and I'll meet you downstairs." Marco said smiling

"OK don't be too long Marco" Jackie said as she gave another kiss on his cheek, and headed downstairs giving the room one last look.

"Sure" Marco yelled after her, smiling from ear to ear. As he went into his room he went and scoured for his favorite, trademarked red hoodie and checked himself one more time in the mirror to see if he looked ready for the day. But in the mirror he could see a red string fraying from his sweater as he started to look for something to cut it off with; he spotted a pair of scissors on the desk as he went to pick it up the design of the scissors was quite unfamiliar to him.

"Huh I don't remember ever having scissors like these"

After all for the "safety kid" who'd usually have the safer kind of scissors like what kids used usually. But this scissors were the more adult sharper kind, with a blue Handel, and a red kind of flame looking emblem in the action part of the tool. As he examined it further he could tell the scissors were not of the cheap kind, the blades itself had such a pristine surface Marco could see his own perfect reflection on it.

"Oh well just got to be careful with these." Marco said as he couldn't find another pair

As he cut the thread, the blades actually sparked.

"What the heck!"

Marco dropped the scissors in a flash due to the sudden spark. As he looked at the scissors now on the floor he could see something was different, on the blades, on the pristine surface was his name was embedded in a glowing sort of way.

"What is going on?" Marco breathed out

Marco ever so slowly approached the scissors and picked it up very carefully. And opened and closed the blades again repeating the action and every time a spark would ignite.

"This is sooo not safe, it's downright dangerous" Marco said to himself

And before he could examine the scissors more, he could hear his Father calling for him.

"MARCO! It's not polite to keep a Lady waiting for so long son"

"Coming!" Marco replied back

Not knowing what to do with the scissors and its apparent lighter like action he stowed the scissors in his desk and ran downstairs. Making a note on figuring out what to do with it when he got back.

As Marco came down he could see Jackie talking with his parents on the living room couch.

"My goodness, Mijo what took you so long" His father asked

"Oh nothing I just had to find my sweater is all" Marco said not wanting to say anything about the scissors just yet.

"But I'm good to go now" Marco exclaimed

"Hmmm… you certainly look better from this morning" his mother said as she looked him over

"Yep healthy as a horse ha ha'" Marco replied in a convincing tone.

Jackie herself looked him over as well and was weirdly satisfied about something and nodded to herself.

"Well if you're ready let's get going" Jackie replied as she got up

"Sure I'm ready to go"

As Both Marco, and Jackie Moved to the door both his parents guided them out.

"Bye you two, good luck! Don't try to show fear remember Middle schoolers can smell it." His father yelled as they moved out of the house.

"Oh Boy middle schoolers" Marco said dreadfully

"Oh come on now Marco after all we were middle schoolers too once before." Jackie said in an amused tone.

"exactly, so I know what were up against." Marco replied

At his reply Jackie gave a small chuckle.

"come on Marco we're going to be late at this rate" Jackie said as she gave Marco a nudge and ran ahead of him calling for him to follow her.

"Heh" Marco said to himself, and ran after her, with all the feelings he had that morning of something missing forgotten for now. Of course he still had to decide what to do with those scissors but right now, he should focus on taking control of his fear from the dreaded Middle schoolers.

** From High up on the roof from the house across the street a figure crouched in a black coat resembling that of a trench coat, the figures clothes obviously not of the current world, wearing a deep hood to obscure their face. Watching the two teenager's race down the street. Out of the figures coat a red scaled lizard climbed out and settled on their shoulder also appearing to look out towards the teens.

"Well that certainly was a close one huh, the boy almost found out right away" the figure said to his lizard as the figure petted the lizard on the head. Making the lizard create a pleasant tone to the action.

The lizard again makes another hissing noise and bobs its head towards the Diaz house

"Hmm? Yes I know he still has those dimensional scissors."

The lizard makes a questioning look on its face.

"Well … we can't make it unfair for the boy now, can we?" The figure says with a laugh.

And with another glance towards the two running off into the distance, the figure stood up.

"Well …. Guess we'll have to keep watching them for now, at least until I'm satisfied."

And with that the figure disappeared in a quick flash of light.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

Hey guys sorry for the extremely late chapter, had to study for a few tests. (Finally Graduated College Yes!) So anyway thanks to me being done with school (at least for the time being), I had time to write this chapter. So enough of my babbling and excuses, please enjoy the story.

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Star Vs. The Forces of Evil, the owner would be the actual creators of the show itself.**

* * *

The Day had gone completely …. Archaic. It started out ok; Marco and Jackie had just arrived at Echo Creek high school, and was surprised to discover that his two old friends Alfonso, and Ferguson (who for some reason, he hadn't seen for most of the school year) were also participating in the summer camp as counselors to gain community service hours. It was great talking to the two of them again after so long. But the most surprising person he found there was none other than Janna, (the mischievous, hipster, always keep tabs on your wallet lest it be stolen by said girl). When Marco asked why Janna was here participating in an event non- character like as herself.

"Not even I could escape from the embrace of the mainstream social requirement of college" she had said with a grimace.

That got a quick chuckle from Marco, who was starting to feel like him being here and helping out this summer wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.

Oh how he was wrong, so very wrong.

From the time the kids arrived to the time they left, it was complete anarchy. For Marco it was completely what he had expected on the way to the school. From the trouble of getting the kids to actually participate in the planned activities to their downright attitudes, it was completely out of Marco's comfort zone. It wasn't until the end of the day that Marco and the others could get any form of a breather.

"Geez, those kids were merciless huh" Ferguson said, completely worn out as he plopped down on the grass.

"I concur" breathed Alfonzo as he face planted beside Ferguson, "They hurt me so"

With Alfonzo the kids apparently played Keep away with Alfonzo's glasses for a good hour.

"Yeah" Breathed Marco "those kids are the worst" he too collapsed on the ground exhausted.

"What's with you guys? Can't manage a group of kids younger than yourself?" Janna teased as she went over to the three exhausted boys on the ground.

"Hey, we're not the ones who threatened their group of kids, to listen to them or else their very personal information would get on the internet." Marco shot back.

"Hey every bit of information helps" Janna said rather proudly

"Question is, how did you know which kids to look up" Said Ferguson

"How do you know it's not just my amazing intuition" Jackie replied

All three boys looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Ok, ok I saw the list of assignments in the principal's office the other day" Janna said finally giving in to the stares.

"Wait a minute, the school was closed the other day, why were you in there anyway" Asked Ferguson.

"No reason, in particular" Answered Janna, obviously dogging the question

"Fine then don't tell us" Marco breathed, as he knew they wouldn't be getting anything else out of her. Remembering the last time he tried to interrogate her she somehow found out his social security number, that she called his breach in privacy "insurance".

"How in the world did we get ourselves mixed up in this?" Alfonzo's muffled voice said, his face still planted on the ground.

At that question everything seemed to stop for two of the teens. As if a sudden realization came over the them.

"He's right" Janna said finally speaking after a moment of silence.

"Ummmmm …. Didn't we sign up for community service hours?" asked Marco confusingly

"No I think what she means is, how in the world, did we actually get into this situation" said Ferguson catching on to what Janna was referring too.

"Umm, I don't think I'm catching up with you guys, I think Alfonzo was speaking in a rhetorically" said Marco pointing at Alfonzo.

Alfonzo looking up from the ground nodded his head in agreement with Marco.

"No, think about it, we all remember having been asked by the principal to help out for community service hours right? But does anyone of us actually remember when he asked us?" Janna asked

"You know I think Jana is right" Ferguson said after thinking it over for a minute, "I really don't remember the day the principal asked me to do this, in fact all I can remember is agreeing to it, and not a whole conversation leading up to it." He said finally. "Do you remember Alfonzo?"

After a while of silence he too seemed to agree with the two of them.

"*Sigh*, you guys are crazy, I remember when the principal asked me, it was the day before School ended and Jackie was with me so she can vouch for the story." Marco said confidently.

"uh huh, so, you remember where and exactly when he asked you?" Janna challenged

"In fact yes, I was in the cafeteria with Jackie when the principal came up, and asked us to help for the day." Marco proclaimed.

"You sure about that Marco, because I don't seem to remember quite a few of my memories" Ferguson asked while scratching his head in a confusion.

"Yes I'm sure, Jackie was the one who reminded me" Marco said defensively

"Wait…. So Jackie was the one who told you that stuff?" Janna said "But you yourself can't recall the details of it yourself?"

"Look I don't have to take this questioning ok" Marco said defensively standing up

"Woaa Marco, we're just questioning indescrepencies is all." Janna said quite surprised at Marco's abrupt attitude. "Why are you so upset anyway?" She asked.

"It's nothing "Marco said with a difficult face. "I just….. I just need to … to go; I'll see you guys later" And with that Marco went and left the three alone on the yard in front of the school

"Huh, what was that all about" Ferguson asked as he watched Marco's receding back

"I don't know" Janna said with a grimace "but something doesn't add up, and I'm not only talking about the gaps in our memories either" she said, as she watched Marco go down the sidewalk

"Hmmmmm …. This is a positively intriguing situation" Alfonzo stated in a matter-of-fact.

Marco didn't know why he sounded so defensive, and what they said wasn't exactly without merit either. He, like the others also felt a few gaps in his memory that didn't seem to add up. But as he thought about it, what really set him off was the resurfacing of the feelings he thought he had forgotten since this morning. When Janna had delved deeper into the question as to why they were doing here in the first place, he started to feel out of place and he was definitely feeling that something was wrong, even more so than this morning. As he kept thinking about what was wrong, he didn't notice a certain someone coming up behind him.

"Booo !"

"Ahhh ! Geez Jackie do you always have to sneak behind a guy?" Marco said in absolute surprise, as he jumped about a few feet in the air, and felt his heart pounding as if it was about to burst. For the second time today Jackie had totally taken him by surprise.

"Well you just make it so easy" Jackie replied with a smile. "Is it normal for a karate guy to have so many openings?" she teased.

"Well … ahem, normally no since dojo sensei has trained me in the art of perception" Marco responded taking a fighting stance aimed at no one. "But I was just thinking is all" He replied

"Oh what were you thinking about?" Jackie asked

At Jackie's question Marco didn't exactly know how to answer, since he himself didn't exactly know how to feel about it. But in the end he decided to at least to try to confide In her, after all she was his girlfriend right?

"It's just ….. Ok, Jackie can I tell you something?" Marco asked with a straight face

"Sure Marco you can tell me anything" Jackie answered with a concerned face

"Well, ever since this morning I've been feeling strange, it feels like somethings missing in my life, it's strange isn't it?" Marco asked " I don't know how to explain it other than that, everything just feels so wrong."

"Is that why I caught you spacing out at your house and just now?" Jackie asked looking very concerned at Marcos openness.

"yeah, but there's ….. Something else as well." Marco said quite quietly. As he looked around him to make sure no one else was around them in front of the school. In a hushed tone "It feels like there's a few holes in my memories." He finally said.

And after a few seconds of silence from Jackie she busted out laughing.

"Marco that is the funniest thing I have heard all day" She said grabbing her sides.

Not expecting her to react that way Marco went into a little freak out.

"I'm serious Jackie it feels like there are portions of my memory missing, events that I should remember crystal clear are foggy and incoherent, it feels like I'm going to go crazy trying to find out what I'm missing." Marco says completely in a frenzy

"Marco, calm down." Jackie said finally, apparently taking Macro's freak out seriously. "Look Marco you're probably just tired from last night and to boot you had to take care of a few rambunctious tweens."

"But, but I'm not the only one even Janna, Ferguson, and Alfonzo. They say that they have some memories that they can't place either." Marco insisted. As he was about to go on Jackie had grabbed his face.

"Hey, hey calm down Marco, if what you say is true, then don't you think I would have any of those problems?" Jackie said soothingly

At that Marco thought it made sense, Jackie wouldn't put him in a false sense of security right? He trusted her, if she thought it was all due to exhaustion then, it was probably true.

"*sigh* you're …. You're right" Marco breathed finally calming him down.

At Marco's reply Jackie smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Now come on, I'll walk you home."

As soon as they began to walk away from the school, a little boy had run up to them before they could get far.

"Ms. Jackie, Ms. Jackie!" the boy yelled

"Hey Walt what's up, little man." Jackie replied

"M.s Jackie before you go, can you show us that sweet board move, that you were doing earlier? Walt asked

"I don't know Walt, that move might be a little advanced for you guys." Jackie said

"PLeeeeeaseeeeeee…" The boy pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Well ok" Jackie finally giving in, "I'll be there in a minute

"Yes, you're the coolest M.s Jackie" Walt said excitedly, as he ran off to a group of middle schoolers with skateboards by their sides.

"Sorry Marco but, you don't mind if I show them a thing or two, do you?" She asked

"No, not at all." Marco said with a smile. "I'll just wait here."

"I won't be too long." Jackie said as she went over to the group of middle schoolers

Marco watched from a distance as Jackie started to break down the moves of the board trick to a group of kids around her. Now that he thought about, unlike him and the others, Jackie was rather popular with the kids. Well that was no surprise he thought after all she was rather cool.

A good 15 mins passed before Jackie had come back to Marco, after showing the Camper group the trick.

"Hey I'm back, hope you didn't wait too long" Jackie asked as she walked up to where Marco was standing.

"Not at all, it's to be expected, you are pretty cool." Marco said with a red face at the sudden realization of what he just said

"Aww thanks Marco" she chuckled at Marco's sudden comment, she than gave him a peck in the cheek.

"I mean it; you were great with the kids today, they actually liked you." Marco said with a little slump in his shoulders

"I'm sure the other kids liked you too" Jackie said with an almost pitying face

" Awww you don't have to lie to me Jackie, I know where they stood, I'm just glad this was only a one time deal" Marco said

"I think you're exaggerating Marco, They liked you just fine." Jackie reassured

"Thanks Jackie." Marco said in the end with a little smile. "Besides you can ask anyone, you definitely were the star." At the sound of the word, Marco got a huge wave nostalgia wash over him, it was so strong that that it made Marco crouch down and clutch his head as if he was having a headache.

The feeling from this morning came in a rush at him all in one go, he had thought he had gotten rid of these sensations, and almost forgot about them, but there they were resurfacing like a really bad pimple on prom night.

"Hey, you ok Marco." Asked Jackie looking really surprised at what just happened.

"yeah, yeah I'm good" Marco replied getting up shaking his head back and forth in an attempt to shake the feeling."

"What happened?" Jackie asked concern for Marco filling in her voice

Marco was about just brush off the incident but thinking back she did promise to have a listening ear if he needed to get things off his chest.

"It's nothing, it's just that, this morning I woke up having a really bad case of nostalgia or something, and I keep thinking something is missing, like what I said earlier something doesn't feel right, it's as if some everyday occurrence that was once there, just upped and got moved away without an explanation. And the weird thing about it is I totally forgot about it till just now. I wonder why." Marco confided in Jackie as he stared in the ground concentrating as to why the feeling had resurfaced

What Marco missed was the complicated face that Jackie had on her face, but she caught herself and returned a smile on her face before Marco could look back up.

"I'm sorry Marco I didn't know this subject was bothering you this much." Jackie replied

"It's ok Jackie, it's just probably as you said, I just need to relax a bit and get over whatever this feeling is." Marco said finally shaking it off. "And besides it's still a little early to head home, want to head over to the Pizza place in town? They make like the best pies." He said smiling

"Sure Marco I'd love to, it's a date than." Jackie replied

Marco bashfully chuckled at what Jackie said but he didn't deny it.

And with that they started down the sidewalk towards the town.

As the two made their way away from the school, a dark figure lay in the bushes finally popping out, as soon as the two were finally out of sight.

"Now that was suspicious" Janna said in a rather brooding voice. As she stepped out of the bush

"What is? Marco having the courage to initiate a date with Jackie." Ferguson asked as he too climbed out of the bush.

"It certainly was inspiring." Alfonzo said popping his head out of the bush.

"What no? It's about Jackie." Janna said "Didn't you guys see her expression when Marco fell down. He obviously had some sort of epiphany."

"Ummm no because we had someone pushing our heads in a wall full of green leafy bush." Ferguson rebutted not convinced at what Janna was trying to convey. "I mean look Alfonzo is still spitting out leaves. As he pointed to Alfonzo in the bush coughing out leaves.

"Well Jackie didn't have a look of concern on her face, it was almost like Marco was on a verge of discovering something that Jackie didn't want him remembering but reeled it in before Marco saw her, but I saw her, and it wasn't Jackie like." Janna said, not even looking back at the two and thinking on how the dots connect somehow.

"Ok well that still doesn't explain why we were hiding in a bush." Ferguson stated

"Because….. to find answers sometimes you need to look in the shadows." Janna said maniacally

"ummmmmm….. oooooookkkkk." Ferguson replied while backing away uncertainly. "And you think Jackie has those answers.?" He asked

"Well something is different and wrong, otherwise why in the world would I volunteer to look after a group of brats for the summer. Even if it was for a day. Does that even remotely sound like me?" Janna asked

"well no, I suppose not." Ferguson said scratching his head.

"Besides Jackie knows something, I can tell. I don't know what yet but, I have a feeling it's something concerning Marco and our messed up memories and actions." Janna said "and I'm going to find out what that is."

"Ok how do you plan to do that? ….. we're going to follow them on their date aren't we." Ferguson said dejectedly.

"And bingo was his name oh." Janna said with a smile.

And with that the three of them went after the two to see what would transpire.

**On the roof of the school another figure crouched watching all the events that took place from when Marco and Jackie were talking to Janna and the others popping out of the bushes.

"hmmm…. Looks like things are getting interesting, aren't they huh pal." The figure said talking to the red lizard riding on his shoulder. The lizard gave out a pleasant hiss at his words rubbing its head on the side of the figures neck.

"Looks like we have a few more things to work out, at this rate that persons bet is going to end up on losing end." He said, With a bemused smile. "Well let's get going shall we"

As the figure stood up and about to depart a fire ball came flying out of know where and exploded right where the figure stood, which would have hit him if the figure hadn't jumped out of the way in time.

"Well, well if it isn't the young master Tom. Didn't anyone tell you that it's quite dangerous to play with fire?" the figure asked mockingly. Landing just behind Tom on top of the roof.

The person the figure was talking to was a young demon named Tom from another dimension, who took up residence in echo creek quite a while ago.

"Who are you, and what have you done to this town." Tom yelled

"What in heavens do you mean, young master." The figure answered in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm talking about this town, it's different, its people don't remember." Tom seethed through his teeth.

"Don't remember? Remember what?" The figure queried

"Don't play games with me stranger, you wiped their memories didn't you." Tom replied getting angrier by the minute "All the signs that I've gathered, all of them point to you."

"Now, now young master as I remember weren't you taking anger management classes, would be a shame if you lost all that progress now." The Figure said tauntingly "Now I don't know what you're talking about, why don't you clarify."

"I'm talking about Star, nobody seems to remember her!" Tom yelled in defiance

"Star? Oh you must mean princess Star Butterfly right?. But why would the princess of Mewni be on earth?" Now that just doesn't make sense does it?" The figure asked talking to the lizard on his shoulder. The lizard gave a small huff of annoyance towards Tom

At that Tom was visibly getting angrier by the minute causing his eyes to burn fire red and both hands conjuring flame ready to strike.

"I'll ask you one more time, what have you done to Star!? Where did she go, and why have you erased this town's memories. Even, even Marco doesn't seem to remember. What have you done?" Tom asked warningly

The figure knew he wasn't the only one watching Marco and his escapades of the day

"*sigh* I knew I had to put your royal blood into question when I cast that spell." The figure said finally giving into Toms demands. "That special trait always needs some special preparation." The figure said

The lizard on the figures shoulder gave a small nod and a little hiss at the figure.

"I know,….. I know you told me so." The figure said to his lizard.

Afterward the figure looked back at Tom who was still looking at the figure with pure rage.

"Look as for the question on the Princesses whereabouts let me just tell you, she's not here anymore, by now she could be in hundreds of dimensions, you can look for her if you want but you'll probably never find her. As for the Memory wipe itself, it's all for personal reasons I can tell you that much. Does that satisfy the young master?" The figure said in a more serious tone.

At the explanation Tom could be seen calming down for a moment, His red eyes dimming and relaxing his fists, but than all the rage suddenly came back. "Not good enough." Tom said with a vengeance

"Where did she go? Why did she leave? And exactly why did you erase their memories?" Tom yelled

"That young master is what they would call classified information." The figure said in a steely sort of way.

At that Tom leapt into the air throwing fire balls at the cloaked figure reining all sorts of hell onto the figure.

"If you won't tell me willingly I'll force it out of you." Tom yelled

The figure jumped and evaded all sorts of pyro techniques from the young demon who was clearly versed many martial prowess.

"Now young master one mustn't be heated in this type of situation. Hah heated get it?" the figure laughed as he landed once again on the opposite side.

The statement only seemed to make Tom angrier for his flames intensified ever more

Tom used a jet burst move to come within striking distance of the figure and proceeded to try hand to hand combat against the figure, but the figure simply dodged everything that Tom could throw at him.

But Tom wasn't finished and went in to get behind the figures blind spot to where the hood was covering his eye sight. As he was just about to hit him, the red lizard on the figures shoulder shot a stream of fire at him, (which caught Tom completely off guard. Which forced Tom to back off a few meters away from the figure,) giving him an opening to strike Tom in the chest with his staff which caused Tom to double over in pain.

"Are we done here young master?" The figure asked standing tall a few paces away, obviously not breaking a sweat.

"Not…. Until….. I find answers." Tom breathed heavily

"hmph, you know color me impressed, I have expected you to actually try to make contact with the boy in hopes of finding those answers. That is if you did in some way retain your memory in some way." The figure said amused "And obviously you did."

"What's the point if nobody remembers, even if it is Marco." Tom said kneeling from exhaustion and clutching pain.

"Smart Boy, so in your search alone you found me huh, Albeit I did let my guard down thinking my spell was flawless. But I suppose I should thank you for teaching me a valuable lesson." The figure bemused

"Now let me give you a word of advice, young master Tom, for teaching me a special lesson. Get out of this dimension, there's nothing for you here anymore." The figure said walking away from the hunched over Demon.

"Not yet." Tom replied getting back up on his two feet. "Like I said not until you answered my questions." Still obviously still shaken from the strength of the strike.

"And those questions I will not answer." The Figure said in a stern tone.

With that Tom shot a Raging stream of fire so hot and murderous one could almost compare it to the sun.

As the Stream of fire approached the figure, the figure pun around and cast a beam of concentrated light at the molten attack and at an instance everything in the surrounding area of the roof turned white and bright. As the brightness calmed down there the only one standing was the hooded figure himself. And across from him lay Tom surrounded by shouldering ash around him.

"*Sigh* stubborn boy, I gave him a warning didn't I friend." The figure said to his lizard on his shoulder, the lizard gave a sharp hiss at the question.

"well it is partly my fault since I didn't put this guy's royal blood into question, I'll take the blame on this one." He said knowing he couldn't leave the young demon on the roof alone, and wondering around the town trying to do his best to find answers to his problems. The figure decided to take Tom with him, so he wouldn't cause any more trouble." So I guess I should fix this place up huh." The figure said taking a look at the area around him. (With charred areas all around and with visible damage to the roof from Tom's attacks.) "This scuffle up here shouldn't have gone unnoticed, better clean this place up and leave before someone inevitably comes up here to see what those blast sounds and bright light came from huh little buddy." The lizard hissed in agreement.

With that settled the figure brought his staff up and knocked on the ground and a blue light shone from the orb on top of his staff.

It wouldn't be till another hour later till someone brave enough had went up on the roof to investigate. When they opened the door to get up on the roof and looked around to see what went on. The place looked absolutely perfect with no trace of anything out of the ordinary was up here, and with a quick survey on the roof, the person who was tasked with investigating the occurrences would report downstairs that everything was perfectly normal.**

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

I hope you enjoyed my this chapter, but unfortunately just as a FYI, I wont be updating for maybe another two weeks, due to me having to take Medical licensing exams for my future job. so unfortunately for you, you'll have to live with this Cliff hanger. So... my apologies in advance. But afterward I should be cranking them out once every week. So I look forward to writing more for you all to read. Cheers!

P.s oh also if you guys have any critiques on the story as well as how I handle the characters, don't be afraid to chew me out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys, your fellow fanfiction reader and all around enjoyer is back, Just wanted to say, I am not dead. Hurray! Well anyway let me apologize for a really late update, I had a lot of stuff I had to finish before I could continue with the story, but thankfully all that stuff is now done, and I have a lot of spare time on my hands now. So I should be much more active in updating this story and finally finishing it. So I thank all of the readers who have been waiting for the story (Heh look at me thinking that people actually enjoy my story, Me and my big ego lol) and without further ado, Please enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I Do NOT Own anything from Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil** that goes to its original creators.

* * *

"Wow Marco you weren't kidding that pizza place was amazing" Jackie exclaimed,

"See I told you, the best pizza place in town." Marco replied with a skip in his step.  
The two had just finished eating at Emilio's Pizzeria, the arguably the best pizza in town. The two were already outside of the restaurant heading back to both their homes, the sun by that time had already gone down.

"I guess you go there often huh?" Jackie asked

"Well I don't always go to Emilio's but whenever I do get an appetite for pizza Emilio's is the place I always do go." Marco replied

"Well you certainly made a believer out of me." Jackie replied with a smile, at the same time suddenly holding his arm.

"Heh, it was no problem, just being a good citizen in introducing people to the best pizza in the world." Marco smiled sheepishly as he himself still hadn't been accustomed to the fact that he and Jackie were an item so to speak.

"Well the pizza was great, but what was the deal with the owner, he seemed to be really hostile to you for some reason." Jackie asked as they continued down the street illuminated only by the street lamps.

What Jackie was talking about was the owner Emilio, who earlier in the evening had been rather attitudinal towards Marco when they had first walked in the restaurant.

"I know, I wonder why too. He usually isn't like that." Marco responded in pondering manner.

Emilio had first been courteous of the two new arrivals and welcomed them in but when he got a better look at Marco; his face had changed into a somewhat sour look and was rather condescending. Every time Marco had asked a question about the special of the day or anything along that manner Emilio had taken it rather badly, sarcastically telling Marco off. And when asked why he was such a jerk to him, Emilio had a look of total surprise as if he had finally remembered his own manners, he was quite baffled. He explained he had no idea where his attitude was coming from but whenever he looks at Marco he feels as if he had great dishonored him. From then on Emilio was a bit nicer but, obviously Emilio still had a stitch for the poor boy, all the way to when they finished their meal and left the restaurant.

"Really? You don't remember if you had done anything wrong the last time you were here?" Jackie asked

"No the last time I was here, the visit went perfectly well I think." Marco replied

As he said those words, a sudden glitch like feeling snapped onto Marco, a sudden and quick picture formed into his mind that something had happened, with pepperoni, or mushrooms? Also a pony? But what was he doing in Emilio's with a pony? With his memory not making any type of sense he decided to push it away and try to sort it out later.

"Well anyway, the afternoon was really fun." Jackie said smiling to Marco

"Yeah, it was fun for me too." Marco replied with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Wow with how the day was going I thought it would never turn into night." Jackie said as she looked at the sky.

"Well sure, I mean it is summer, the day light lasts longer while night in comparison is shorter." Marco Said with a smile, but caught himself "aww well you probably already knew that, and thinking about it you probably weren't being serious huh." Marco said sheepishly not wanting to sound like a know it all.

"Heh heh, you can be real cute sometimes." Jackie said with a slight chuckle

"Heh cute, right." Marco said, as he yet again had a reddish hue to his cheeks.

As the two continued down the street, they turned into the town park, tonight the park seemed rather darker than usual, but then again that never stopped anybody in town before, after all thanks to the Echo Creek police department, usually dark places like the park were perfectly safe for everyone.

"You know I've been wondering for a while now, where's your skateboard? You usually have it with you at all times?" Marco asked as the two continued down park pathways.

"Wow Marco I didn't know you were that attentive of the things I carry." Jackie said teasingly

"What! No, no it's not like that, it's just that you're kind of like a big skater person right?" Marco said in an attempt to not sound like a creep, who he's kept an eye on since they were in younger.

"What can't I enjoy a little walking exercise once in a while?" Janna asked with a raise on an eyebrow "I'm not attached to the hip with it."

"I'm sorry I just thought…." Marco stuttered

"Jeez Marco I was just kidding." Jackie joked as she bumped Marco with her hip. "well if you must know sometimes it feels good to just take a stroll sometimes."

"huh that does sound nice." Marco replied "than again I've always been an advocate for walking." Marco joked

That got a laugh out of Jackie, as they once again continued their way through the park, they were obviously approaching the deeper part of the park as the trees seemed to be getting much thicker, but the two continued anyway because like before they both had a history of venturing out into the park in the dead of night. They continued until they reached a section of the forest where a steel barred fence lay ringing the boundary of an old cemetery.

As the two walked past, Marco decided to stop and take a look at the entrance.

"Heh, you know I've always wondered why they would put a cemetery right in the middle of the park, Granted it's pretty far deep in here but, kids play around here, it's kind of morbid don't you think Jackie?" Marco asked in wonder.

"Hmm … I don't know, it feels as though it blended life and death, the warm youngness of life contrasting between the cold certainness of death." Jackie said looking around her solemnly

Marco looked at her with complete awe; he certainly didn't expect that answer.

At seeing the completely dumbstruck face on Marco, Jackie couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Jeez I'm just kidding Marco." Jackie laughed as she gave him a shove on the shoulder "Who do you think I am Janna?"

Finally catching on Marco couldn't help but nervously laugh along.

"Heh I guess you're right."

As the two continued along the path through the cemetery the night scene continued to be quite peaceful.

"You know thinking about it now; it really is quite peaceful here." Jackie said as the two continued down the path.

"Yeah it really gives a whole new meaning to the phrase rest in peace, huh." Marco said

At the terrible joke Jackie gave a nudge against Marco

As the two continued down the path, the scenery gradually changed and the headstones began to thin out and the trees began to thin as well, and soon enough they were nearing the exit of the cemetery.

"Look Marco it's the exit I'll race you to there." Jackie said rather suddenly goading Marco with a nudge to the shoulder.

"What, umm ok sure" Marco said rather skeptically

"Ok first one to the gate doesn't have to pay for the burritos tomorrow morning." Jackie said in a get ready set tone.

And with a flash Jackie sped off running towards the gate.

"Hey that's cheating!" Marco exclaimed while he too sped off

"Catch me if you can Marco." Jackie yelled behind her

As the two ran Marco slowly gained on Jackie, and as Marco grew near enough within arms reach of Jackie, Marco tripped on a branch sitting on the pavement and fell face first on the ground. With Jackie not noticing and continuing down the pavement oblivious to what happened behind her.

"Ouch that smarts." Marco said as he picked himself off the ground

As he picked himself up and dusted himself off he looked up and stared in the direction of where Jackie had run off too. As he stared at the retreating back of his girlfriend he started to wonder why she had suggested such a thing as a race, as his vision blurred from the fall and for a momentary moment an image of a blonde looing girl in a blueish green dress with what seems to be a red horn on her head replaced Jackie's image and a voice he had never heard echo in his mind saying "Catch me if you can Diaz.". As he shook his head to clear his mind not knowing where he had heard of such a voice or seen such a person before. As he began to keep going down the path to the exit something in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he stopped dead in his tracks in awe of what he saw.

Down the path Jackie completely unaware of what just happened behind her, had reached the exit.

"Yes! Beat you Marco." She said completely exhausted from the run "Marco?" She asked when she immediately didn't hear him reply back.

As she looked around for Marco, she finally spotted him down the path still in the cemetery, apparently transfixed on something along the path.

"Marco! Hey Marco!" Jackie yelled

But apparently Marco didn't hear her and just continued to stare at something.

"He couldn't have seen it right? I think we ran it already." Jackie thought as she walked nervously towards Marco

As she finally reached to where Marco was still staring at something, unfortunately for her Marco was staring at a single grave stone quite unique to the rest of the headstones, it had a picture of a clown face on it, and on this headstone it said:

BONBON

I Will Come Back


End file.
